


We Danced

by punkrocktaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, dance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek reached for the coat and made a move to hand it to Stiles, and then he stopped. He had an idea. “You'll only get this back on one condition,” he teased.</p><p>Stiles raised an eyebrow, “And what is that?”</p><p>“We dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> "Put your music player on shuffle and write a fic based on the first song" prompt
> 
> We Danced by Brad Paisley

The bar was empty and Derek had begun the nightly clean up routine. The late night drunks had stumbled out a few minutes before and he was glad the end of his shift was finally here, he couldn't wait to get home and just get off of his feet for a few minutes. He made his way around the dimly lit bar room floor, pushing the broom, stacking chairs on tables as he went along, picking up leftover items for the growing lost and found behind the counter.

Derek was pushing the last of the dirt into a pile at the corner of the dance floor when he heard the little bell above the door jingle. “I'm sorry, but we're closed,” he said with out looking up.

“I know, but I'm afraid I left my coat,” the voice from the door answered. Derek looked up at the voice, a young man by the sound of it.

He was beautiful. Derek propped the broom up beside a table and crossed the floor to where he stood. In the low lights of the bar the moles dotting the young man's jaw stood out against his pale skin and his honey colored eyes nearly glowed. Derek hadn't seen him in the bar that night, he would have remembered, but it was a crowded place on Friday nights, and he wasn't the only bar tender. When he reached the man he motioned to the counter, “I put one back behind the bar, I bet its probably yours.”

“Oh, thank god, my keys and my wallet are in that coat. Scott would kill me if we couldn't get in the apartment tonight.” Derek's heart dropped at the mention of the name. Of course this beautiful being was taken, why wouldn't he be? Just Derek's luck. Everyone he was interested in was a basket case or already snatched up.

Derek walked behind the bar to grab the coat, sulking a little, but he smiled to answer. “I'm sure he wouldn't kill you. That's a bit extreme.”

The young man laughed. “Thats true I guess. But he'd probably stop talking to me for a week if it was my fault he and Allison couldn't get into his bedroom.”

Derek smiled again, this time for real. “So Scott's not your boyfriend?”

“What? Oh my god, no. That's gross man, he's been my best friend since we were like five.”

“Oh, so roommates?”

“Yeah, yeah, Allison is his girlfriend. Sorry, I have a habit of talking to people like they already know everything about me. Just be glad I haven't had too much to drink, you'd probably hear more than you wanted to about boyfriends.” The man chuckled, and stuck out his hand, “I'm Stiles, by the way.”

Derek shook the outstretched hand, a little surprised by the firm grip, “Derek. And I'm sure you'd be a delight with a few drinks in you.”

“Ah,” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, “but you've never had to deal with hungover Stiles. There was the one time in college Scott threatened to kill me if I ever drank again because of what I did in his closet. But anyway...” Stiles had very distracting hands, Derek noticed. He talked with them, very animated. Derek leaned against the bar, getting closer the Stiles and his hands.

“I'm sure everyone was at least one great hangover story. I threw up in my baseball helmet once, during a game.”

“Awe, man, thats gross.” Stiles wrinkled up his cute upturned nose. “Baseball, huh? You've got the ass for it.” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles sputtered, having realized what he said. “Oh my god, I mean, not that I was looking.” He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

Derek laughed, loud and booming. “Don't worry. There's a reason I buy jeans this tight, and it's not because they're comfortable or cheaper.”

Stiles uncovered his face, which was a few more shades of red than it had been before. “Sorry, I just, I wasn't sure if you were, you know...if you liked?”

“Cock?” Derek asked, hoping it would make Stiles blush deepen. He wasn't disappointed.

Stiles looked mortified. “Yes. I mean. I probably would have put it less blatantly...”

“It's fine. Look at my ass. It's not bothering me,” Derek smirked. “So, what brought you to the bar tonight anyway?”

“Nope, not drunk enough to get into the boyfriend stories,” Stiles waved him off.

“Oh, am I sensing an evil ex story?”

“No, nothing like that,” Stiles answered, “He just wasn't interested in commitment like I was. Or even monogamy really.”

Derek scrunched up his nose and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Oh, harsh. Cheating bastard?”

“Something like that. He was too hot for his own good.”

“Aren't they all?” 

“Come on, who would cheat on you?”

“Trust me, I've had my fair share of evil exes.”

“My first boyfriend made out with another guy at our junior prom.”

“Ugh, high school dances are always the worst.”

“Tell me about it, I didn't even have a dance partner after the first half hour!”

“Yeah, I'm sure he missed out on those smooth moves.” Derek said, making Stiles laugh again, and Derek's heart beat a little harder.

“Hey, I'll have you know, I'm a great dancer.”

“Really?” Derek asked, and Stiles nodded at him. “Well you're looking at the division six California Junior ballroom semi finalist of nineteen ninety-six.”

Stiles jaw dropped. “You're joking?”

“Serious as a heart attack.”

Stiles grinned and leaned closer to Derek. “So, were you like a total dweeb?”

Derek scoffed defensively, “I was not a dweeb! I was a really great dancer.”

“Then why didn't you win?”

“I was good. I wasn't the best.”

“Fair enough, at least you aren't blaming your partner,” Stiles joked.

“Well now that you mention it....” Stiles playfully pushed at Derek's and his insides screamed “He's touching me!” 

“You'll have to prove it to me sometime,” Stiles winked, and Derek's stomach flip flopped. Did he just get asked out? Did someone just ask him out?

“So, could I interest you in that drink?” Derek asked nervously, reaching down for one of the glasses he had put away earlier.

“No, no,” Stiles waved him off. “I really should get going. Scott and Allison are still waiting on me. Can I get that coat?”

Derek reached for the coat and made a move to hand it to Stiles, and then he stopped. He had an idea. “You'll only get this back on one condition,” he teased.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “And what is that?”

“We dance.”

Stiles stood with a gleam in his eye and offered Derek his hand.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

From that moment there was never any doubt that Derek had found the one that he'd always dreamed about.

Two years after that first dance Derek and Stiles were going strong. They'd had more than their fair share of fights and makeups, good memories and bad, and they'd even survived Derek's appendectomy scare together. When Stiles stopped by after work one night, Derek's hands were so sweaty he could hardly hold his broom.

“Hey babe,” Stiles greeted him on the far side of the dance floor, and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “How was your shift.”

Derek smiled and kissed him back, a chaste touch of the lips. “Long. Hard. Sweaty. The usual.”

“Hmmm, that does sound familiar,” Stiles winked and Derek blushed, Derek's embarrassment at sexual humor being something Stiles was pretty sure he'd never get over. Derek let out a shaky breath and backed a few steps away from Stiles, who knitted his eyebrows together. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing's wrong.” Derek chuckled, leaned the broom against a table and dropped to his knee and pulled a ring from his breast pocket. He'd gone the week before and asked Sheriff for permission, as old fashioned as he could be about it, the way he knew Stiles would want him to. 

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. “Stiles, since the day i meet you I've known that I would never find anyone in my life as kind as you, or as beautiful, or someone who would understand me as well as you do. When I was younger my family gave me a lot of advice, but there's one thing my father said to me that I never got over. He told me once that if I was ever lucky enough to win the heart of someone who was too good for me, I should marry them. Stiles Stilinski, you are too good for me in so many ways, and I wonder every day how I've tricked you into falling in love with me. You're my other half, my sun, my moon, my stars, and I love you with all of my heart. Will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you, Stiles Stilinski, marry me?”

Stiles' eyes filled up with tears as he said “This is the last thing I excepted.” Then he took Derek by the hand and said, “I'll only marry you on one condition,” with a smile.

And they danced.


End file.
